The invention relates to water sports and more specifically to a board that would be ridden on the surface of the water. The sports board could take various forms such as a bodyboard, a kneeboard, a surfboard or a wakeboard. The riders of these various boards might be pulled by a motorboat or may be using the motion of the waves.
Presently, when water sport boards such as those identified above have one or more fins extending from their bottom surface, they aid the rider in traveling in a forward direction or making turns to the left or right. Attempts to make 360 degree spin or other unorthodox horizontal movement results in the fins becoming a hinderance. None of the prior art water sports boards have a system or structure for retracting the fins temporarily so that complicated moves can be attempted by the rider.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel water sports board having hydraulic means for raising and lowering the fins extending from the bottom surface of the water sports board.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel water sports board that has hydraulic means that can be actuated by the rider by squeezing a bladder that would result in the retraction of the fins up into the bottom slots of the water sports board.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel water sports board that can have mechanical assemblies for raising and lowering the fins easily installed in the water sports board during its manufacturing process.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel water sports board that would be economical to manufacture and market.